


[KT]坠入爱河的倒计时（十）

by NijinoHikari



Series: [KT]坠入爱河的倒计时 [8]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NijinoHikari/pseuds/NijinoHikari





	[KT]坠入爱河的倒计时（十）

37

新的一天，吉田从大清早就开始操心。  
他先是听最早来主宅准备早餐的几个仆人私下讨论前几日早上看见男主人从剛的房间里出来的，还穿着睡衣。  
这种事，真的也是假的，他自然是训一顿人再骂他们年纪轻轻眼就花了。  
而巡视庭院洒扫时，吉田又发现有周刊记者蹲守门外。记者倒也不怵他，认出是总管家后就满脸堆笑地凑上前来问是不是堂本家好事将近。  
“您是从什么地方得到了这样的消息呢？”吉田装傻。  
“听说宅邸内正在装修婴儿房。”  
此事全权由吉田自己经手，他确信并没有和人透露过消息，也足够低调行事，便微笑着摇头：“据我所知，并没有这样的事。”  
“那这位呢？”记者从口袋里摸出一张照片给他看，“堂岛孝平可是有名的产科医生，我应该没认错吧。”  
“据我所知，堂岛医生的确在产科方面造诣很深。”  
“所以府上现在有人怀孕了？”  
“您这么说就太绝对了，”吉田镇定自若，“产科医生也是有不怀孕的朋友的。”  
记者被噎了一下，却毫不意外。毕竟堂本宅的总管家嘴巴有多严，业内有名。  
何况作为一个管家，主人们的事情，所见所闻皆属秘密。不仅不可外传，并且该不知道的，就要不知道。  
打发走了记者，吉田又要回去给剛送早餐。他们的太太这几日变得格外娇贵，不仅三餐都要送到他房间去，甜点也必须不重样地做，吉田基本随时在剛的门口待机，必要时刻甚至可以先把堂本光一晾在一边。  
当然，这本身也是堂本大少爷的意思——一切以剛为最高优先。  
“不就是个寡夫，还真把自己当什么了。”仆人之间的闲话没有停过。吉田和光一说了自己的担心——大人们充耳不闻尚算容易，可以后小少爷小小姐听到了，那就……  
“该换的人就换掉，花钱雇他们不是请人来嚼舌头的。”光一态度明确，倒让吉田也有底气做事了。  
他暗中观察着，有意无意地试探，在心里默默拟下一个名单。  
另一位默不作声的主人则佯装一无所知，在二楼的房间里像透明人一般生活。

38

“有好事吧。”风间趁没别人，在电梯间毫不客气地挤了一下顶头上司。  
光一正在给秘书回消息，猛地被撞，完全反应不过来情况。他看着满脸调笑的风间，一时间以为自己和他不过普通部门同僚。  
“什么有好事？我能有什么……”说了一半光一就想到剛，走神走得比放学的小朋友还快。  
这可不就是有嘛。风间脑子灵光，盘算一圈估计也就那一个人有点可能性。虽说伦理上有些别扭，但风间也听说过些传闻，按着眼下堂本光一的反应，传闻未必是假。何况老板一副遇上真爱的样子，比起指手画脚还是安静观察更上策些。  
“下次，记得请我吃饭。”电梯门开时风间部长火速溜了出去，还冲堂本光一搞怪敬礼。  
光一只觉好笑，丝毫不知自己最近表现得有多明显。“凭什么请你吃饭。”他说。  
风间大声笑道：“封口费。”  
呵，你要想说什么，谁封得住你风间俊介的嘴。  
电梯门关上的时机太过巧妙，不给光一反击的机会。他对着门笑笑，突然想明白了风间说的“封口费”和“好事”是什么。  
啧，人精。什么都瞒不过他。  
而他瞒不过的人，除了风间，还有堂本剛。  
只是光一也没想过真的要去向剛隐瞒些什么。就算编好了说辞还在房间里排演过，一对上那双眼睛，他便没有说假话的想法了。  
有这样一双眼睛的人，你是舍不得去骗的。因为你完全可以想象出这双眼睛发现谎言时会变得多么悲伤与消沉。  
光一走出电梯，一路都有员工向他问好。食堂今天没什么特别的菜单，他站在队伍最后考虑要吃什么。炸物和炖菜似乎都有点不合心意。荞麦面倒是不坏，可昨天才吃过，想换换。  
最近就是变得任性了，学会了对一些东西感到腻味。  
想不出来，光一从口袋里摸出手机，拨了个电话去。  
“嗯？”剛正为光一的周年庆活动发言撰稿，手闲不下来就开了外放，“怎么了，这个时间打来。”  
无论什么时候打来都会被这么问，光一到也清楚，剛只是不知道他为什么会打电话。不过细究起来，他们之间的交流倒是始终保持着健康的传统模式——面对面。  
光一举着手机半天也没说话，剛也不问他，继续敲键盘。  
他瞄了眼电脑右下角的时间，正是吃午饭的时候。现在打来应当不是大事。毕竟有什么大事一通电话也解决不了问题。  
以光一的习惯，估计会在这会儿跑回家来和他说事儿……  
欸，怎么就“以光一的习惯”了，他们好像还没有关系好到这一步。虽然睡过两次，孩子也有，还在同一宅子里住了不短的时间。  
总之，还不该是这样。剛为自己不坚定的立场焦躁起来，一拂手打翻了放在手边的杯子。  
电话里只有“咚”一声，之后就是沉默。光一顿时紧张起来，他确认还在通话中，转头离开排了大半的队伍径直朝电梯间去。  
怎么回事？晕倒了还是不舒服？身体不好怎么不说呢？他不敢大声，只好一边又一遍地对着电话问“剛，听得到吗？”“剛，还好吗？”  
杯子里没有水，因为有地毯所以也没有摔坏。剛有些费力地蹲下身去捡杯子，离预产期也没有太多时间了，肚子每天都要更接近一个完美的圆弧。他摩挲着杯子，又看了看自己的肚子。早上醒来时他第一次感觉肚子沉重，里面还有东西，哦不，孩子在动。但孩子和他没有什么共鸣，无论剛怎么抚摸，孩子都动得厉害，甚至让他感到不适。  
“好歹也在我肚子里住了四个月，这么没感情吗？”剛问身体里那个没耐心的家伙。  
孩子很不客气地踢了他一下。剛难受得反胃，早餐都吃不下，床上躺了半上午才缓过来。  
真和养不熟的猫似的，好心逗逗反而挨挠。  
这孩子和光一似乎不太像，慢热都没有。他像自己，时刻防备。  
剛脑袋里想着这事，手撑着桌沿慢慢站起身。他终于清醒过来——这次时间帮不了他，解决问题的钥匙已经拿在他自己手上了。  
电话那头光一仍是坚持不懈地在唤着，一声接一声，恳切真诚。  
剛。  
剛。  
剛。  
他应当是在公司里，讲话都很注意音量。可他还是担心的，所以独留一个“剛”，好像只有这样才能直截了当地传达出心情。堂本光一的心思总是很好看懂。  
光一已经坐进驾驶位准备发动汽车，电话那头终于有了回应。  
“杯子掉了。”那头说。  
不过一个杯子，我以为是你摔了。光一心想。  
那为什么半天不说话呢？是心情不好吗？  
“打电话来有什么事吗？”剛问他。这通电话已经持续很长时间了。  
光一顿时拘谨起来。他本就没什么事情，只是拨号时忘记了他们还没有到那种可以随意通电话的……好朋友的关系。  
就不该想着午餐换口味，虽然是实话可说出去剛未必相信。  
剛又开始敲键盘。他听着那头寂静中的呼吸声，他们肌肤相亲时，这呼吸声就是最简单朴素的背景声。他可以听出光一的情绪变化，当然赶不上身体里更直观的感觉。  
在想什么呢？直接说出来吧。  
“唉，”剛听见自己叹气，“午饭吃了吗？”  
“没有。”  
有这个时间打电话还不吱声不如去吃点饭，你们当老板的都闲到一个上午不吃饭也不会饿吗？  
“要不要回来吃，反正我也还没吃。”  
光一想都不想便答应下来。  
收了线后剛有点奇怪，难道光一是等着自己提要他回来吃饭吗？  
想什么呢？堂本光一。  
吉田原本听见物品掉落的声音就跑上楼去了，不过又听见剛在里面说话，揣测应该没有发生危险。原本也到了吃饭时间，吉田便在门口等着，果然没一会儿剛就按手铃喊他进去。  
“等下光一要回来吃饭，”剛合上笔电，像是了了桩心事，“还有……”  
吉田垂手耐心等他说完。  
“等下我换身衣服下来吃。最近天真热。”  
哦，这是要清场的意思。管家明白了，退出房间下楼准备。  
剛又在椅子上坐了一会儿。光一到家要时间，厨房备餐也要时间，吉田清人更要时间。他不必急着出现，免得出什么岔子。  
肚子里的家伙这会儿倒是不闹了，伪装成等爸爸回家的乖孩子。

39

光一到家时厨房才把菜都端上餐厅的桌子。临时准备，种类并没有很多。  
吉田看安排得差不多了，就遣仆人们都去下面休息吃饭。  
“怎么回事？”光一脱了外套递给他。  
吉田恭恭敬敬道：“太太说要下来吃饭。”  
下楼不安全，大少爷转头看了眼楼梯。剛很久都不下楼了，现在估计也不好走。  
“喊他们端上去，送我房间。”他吩咐一声，便往二楼去了。  
剛正站在床边换衣服。以前的衣服都不太好穿，腰围不合适。他只好选了件宽松的丝质睡袍换上。  
光一门都没敲直接就开门进来，吓得他都不知道该往哪儿躲。  
两个人尴尬地顿在原地。剛已经套上了睡袍，可带子还没系上。屋外阳光照进来，薄薄一层真丝映得他的身体轮廓似透非透。  
不过小半个月，他的肚子竟然又大了些。光一的目光离不开那圆圆的肚皮，越看越是喜欢。  
剛被他看得脸通红。  
这流氓，还盯着！  
他轻咳一声，示意光一该回避一下。但光一像是听不懂——他明明就很懂——竟然关上房门，朝剛走了过来。  
这下看到的就不仅仅是肚子了。  
剛红了脸，胸脯起伏明显——他不太乐意如此场面。  
的确，自己和光一不久前又做了，可那不代表什么，不过是生理需求。他们的结合仍然违背伦理。  
是的，说得优雅点是“背德”，但按照普世说法就是“乱伦”。  
“我知道你在想什么，”光一看着他，表情有些让人捉摸不透，“可是，剛。”  
他又这么喊我了。剛在心里大声地说。似乎称谓上小小的变化都令他不安。  
他们即将跨过某条线，他能感觉到。  
“你没有与我的父亲结婚，也没有被他标记。至少到现在，标记你的Alpha是我，你孩子的父亲也是我。”  
“那又怎么样？”剛下意识反击，“难道你敢带着我出去，说我是你的Omega吗？”  
堂本光一不敢的，剛知道。  
因为这样就会让自己陷入各方的压力之中，而光一承诺过，他会扛起一切，会保护自己。  
但这次并不如他所想，光一顿了顿，像是下定了什么决心一般开口：“如果你想，就可以。”  
“可以什么？”  
“什么都可以。可以是结婚，也可以是告诉全世界你是堂本太太，还可以是以后无论走到哪里，我都带着你。”  
一字一句，光一都说得清楚且郑重。他斟酌过很多次究竟要不要和剛说这些，最后都因为胆怯而放弃了。  
他害怕被拒绝，那以后两个人怕是都不知道要如何相处了，说不定堂本剛还会彻底离开他。  
他还害怕剛会认为这是自己在利用现实绑架他，利用一份收留，一份关照，一份支持，以及一份来得不是时候不是场合的喜欢。  
剛既哭不出也笑不出，所有感情都堵在心口，憋得他不知道该从何问起。  
他讨厌堂本光一，好人做尽，显得自己做什么都像个恶人。  
可他又喜欢他这样，虽然……  
唉，堂本光生怎么会有这样的傻儿子？  
光一见剛不说话，也没有动作，担心他就这么敞着要感冒，自己便动手要帮他系带子。  
“你是不是喜欢我？”剛抓住他的手阻止“继子”继续。他的手心温度要比光一的高一些，此刻仿佛是在交换某种暗号。  
光一垂着脑袋不敢看他，他知道自己不能撒谎的。  
喜欢又怎么能靠撒谎掩盖过去呢？即使闭上嘴巴，眼睛也会说话；阖上眼睛，他周身还会散发着名叫“喜欢”的气场。  
他，堂本光一，就是对堂本剛“喜欢”的具象。每一个动作，每一个眼神，每一句话，都在表达“喜欢”。他的脸都会转向堂本剛，笑容都会对着堂本剛。光一早已确认，这世上已经不存在比堂本剛会更让他不安或者想落泪的存在。  
他的一颗心，都是堂本剛的。管他什么小妈还是别的，他都喜欢他。  
Omega感觉到了Alpha内心的风起云涌——信息素不会说谎——他问对了问题。  
“光一，喜欢我的吧。”剛握着光一的手，拇指指腹摩挲他的手背。  
他在诱导，也在诱惑。  
事到如今又有什么不可承认的，光一终于鼓起勇气抬头与他的小妈对视——袒胸露乳，肚皮滚圆，上目线里裹着他看得懂和看不懂的情绪，是下一秒说不定就会落泪的水润。  
Alpha咽了口唾沫，感觉到了某种征兆。  
Omega则向他印证了这个征兆——他手往前使劲一推，将光一推倒在床上。  
“你下午有什么事吗？”  
“除了出席你的工作室周年……”光一说到一半改口，“没事。”  
是啊，现在还能有什么事吗？  
没有，什么都没有。

tbc.


End file.
